Arianna von DracheBlume
Arianna Kimimela von DracheBlume is an American witch originally from Oklahoma but most recently South Dakota. She is of the Lakota People on her mothers side. Her fathers family immigrated from Austria just before the start of World War 2. She now teaches Herbology at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Owl post interview http://mischiefmanagedsl.net/2016/04/10-questions-with-professor-von-dracheblume/ (OOC Note: This is a work in progress, please do not use anything IC without permission. Meta gaming will not be tolerated.)) (OOC Note 2: Player is attempting to be as respectful as possible to the cultural background of the Lakota, but some liberties have been taken due to the fictional setting and what JK has set for Native American magic in her world.)) Family Background Paternal Family Arianna's paternal grandparents, Harold and Earnestine von Dracheblume married right after they both graduated in the early 1940's. With in a year or two of that they immigrated from where they had been living at in Austria to the United States. Other then that Harold went to Hogwarts, they have said nothing about their life before they came to the US. Though through combing yearbooks, Ari has since learned that her Grandfather was a Hufflepuff. It is unknown which school of magic Earnestine went to, though it was possibly Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. They entered through Ellis Island and eventually found their way out to Oklahoma where they settled in the town of Muskogee. Soon as they could after that they became US citizens. In 1949 they gave birth to their only child, Harold von Dracheblume the 3rd. At Ilvermorny he was in the Horned Serpent house. Maternal Family The Bluefeather family of the Lakota people can trace its lineage back many centuries, all of magical blood. The large extended family has resided on a cattle/bison ranch that they have run for over two centuries. The Ranch borders several No Maj ranches and is nestled in the Black Hills of South Dakota. Her mother Nirvelli, was born the 3rd child out of 5 to Winona and Mato Bluefeather in 1950. At Ilvermorny she was a Pukwudgie Parents meeting While Harold was young and not yet old enough to attend Ilvermorny, in an attempt to learn more about the history of their adopted home, his family chose to go to an all tribes PowWow that took place in Oklahoma that welcomed none Native Americans to come and learn about their history. It was there that they met the Bluefeather family, it did not take them long to figure out the other family was magical in nature. Nirvelli and Harold, being close in age, hit it off as playmates for the visit and the family continued to communicate afterwards. The playmates became childhood sweethearts and married shortly after graduation. They stayed in Muskogee and ran a small cattle farm. In time they would have a total of 6 children, five boys, Harold IV (b.1980), Hanska (b.1982), Daniel (b.1984), Mahkah (b.1986), Robert (b.1987) and the youngest and only girl, Arianna. Biography Arianna was born in the middle of a hot Oklahoma summer on July 16 1988. As the first girl, they could not decide whether to give her a Lakota first name, or an European one, so her parents flipped a coin. Her father won the toss and named her Arianna, while her mother gave her the middle name of Kimimela. Her father picked the name simply because he liked it. But her mother chose Kimimela, as it means butterfly. This connection to the small creature has followed her about her entire life. Becoming, in the future, both her totem and her patronus. Early Life Arianna's early childhood was on a small cattle ranch just outside of the town of Muskogee, Oklahoma. Her parents chose to stay near her fathers grandparents till the last of their children graduated from Ilvermorny. After that they planned to move up to the much larger Bluefeather ranch in the Black Hills of South Dakota. Being the only girl of five boys she was inevitably going to turn out one of two ways. Either ultra girly to counter them, or a tomboy to mesh with them. She went the tomboy route, tagging along with her brothers to all their activities. Which oddly they didn't mind and in fact encouraged. She learned to ride horseback at a very early age, become proficient enough to participate in some magical rodeo competitions as a barrel racer and trick rider, something she would continue to do well into her college years. She also learned the ins and outs of running a cattle ranch, as well a number of No Maj skills, such as how to throw a proper punch, fire a gun, use a Bow and Arrow, hunting, tracking, and Lasso tricks. She, as well as her brothers, where all taught many traditional Lakota skills and their native tongue, to help keep them alive as they were starting to fade away among both the No maj and Magical folk. Her love of all things green and growing appeared early. She eagerly took to her lessons from her Grandmother Bluefeather and her mother about traditional herbal cures and how to spot edible things in the wild. She loved nothing more than to play and work in the family gardens and to spend time in nature. In fact her first showing of magic tied to that love of plants. At dinner one night she had desired the last apple after the meal, but Robert, the brother only a year older than her, Had taken it. He taunted her with the mostly eaten fruit to the point she grabbed it from his hand and stormed out to their gardens and threw it onto the ground in a fit of temper, there was a flash of light and she fell back onto her rear in startlement. Shortly after that a sapling apple tree appeared and by morning a full grown tree, laden with large red ripe apples, was standing there waiting for her to pluck down the treat she had desired the night before. Education Not having the time to Homeschool, but also wanting their children to receive a proper education in a safe environment, All five of the children went to a school for underage wizards. The school was set up so that if spontaneous underage magic happened among its students, they would not give away the magical world to the No Maj. No magic is taught at the school, but the basics, such as math, reading, Literature, Art, Music, both No Maj and Magical History and science. Basically an elementary school for magically inclined children. She watched each of her brothers get their letter to Ilvermony at 11. Soon followed by a single blue feather as per her family tradition. Every child receives one before heading to Ilvermorny, They would get a second at graduation, A third at marriage, fourth at the birth of their first child, and others for other achievements. The feather looks to be a dyed blue turkey feather, but it is actually a thunderbird feather transfigured to look like a dyed turkey feather. This is done so they could go in public and not have No Maj question them about the feathers. Soon it was her turn to go as she received her letter and feather in the summer of 99. Her feather ceremony was one of great importance to the family as she is the eldest daughter of the eldest daughter of the eldest daughter. Her grandmother Winona is the family Matriarch and that title will pass down to Arianna at her death as the title goes every other generation due to how long Magical folk tend to live. Along with the title will come one other thing, when the time comes, she would inherit her grandmothers seer ability. But that is not expected to happen for many many more years. Due to this though, before going to Ilvermony, And during summers home, her Grandmother trained her as a healer in the ways of her people. No magic but herbs and other plants, which also helped her love of plants grow. Ilvermorny Having a summer birthday it was only a few short weeks from receiving her letter to Ilvermony to attending it in 1999. The four of her five brothers still in school proudly and a bit protectively, escorted their baby sister into the Great Entrance hall with the rest of the first years then went up to the second level to their house groups to watch the sorting. As the girl tentatively stepped onto the Gordian knot in the center it took barely any time at all for the great wooden statue of a Pukwudgie to raise its arrow announcing her selection into the House of the Wizards Heart. This came as no surprise as the house favors healers and she had already started her training with her grandmother. She would be the only one of her generation to be in the house though as her brothers all were sorted into others, Mostly Thunderbird or Wampus Cat. Following the sorting into Pukwudgie, the first years then are ushered into the wand hall. Unlike European wizardfolk, American's get their wands at the school and not before hand. It took her much longer to get the right wand, but eventually a beautiful oak wand chose her. The Bluefeather's have a long tradition of all of the wands in the family having a core of Thunderbird feather and she was no exception to this. Highlighting her wand though, about the handle is a sheath of delicate Lakota beadwork, Some gold bands and an end cap of turquoise. (( Learn more about her wand at the following Owl post articles Here and Here )) Her time at the prestigious American school of Magic was spent furthering her love of plants. She also proved to be skilled at Transfigurations, Spells and potions. However it was quickly learned that Magical Creatures where not her forte. Most days she could be found in the castles greenhouses and gardens either directly working with the plants or just studying with them. Socially, apart from a few incidents of racial bullying, she was well liked. Her best friend was fellow Pukwudgie, Morgana Eastwood. The two girls being of the same age but from quite different families. Unlike Ari, Morgana had only one older brother, Chase, who was friends with three of her brothers. And she was of Irish descent instead of Native American. This mattered not to the girls and they enjoyed their years at the school with one another. While growing up and blossoming into a young woman, her eyes turned towards boys eventually. But something odd happened when ever she expressed an interest in one. They would either never reciprocate it back, or shortly afterwards with draw any attention other than friendship from her. This made the young girl wonder if there was something amiss with her. Little did she know though, that the reason for this was her over protective brothers having put the word out that if anyone tried to date her and ended up breaking her heart, they'd break them. Even Morgana's brother was given this threat, though at the time, being the brother of her best friend, he was quite off limits. This problem caused her to become a bit withdrawn socially and eventually giving up on trying to date all together. Even in her last year of school when none of her brothers where about, she just didn't bother. When she learned what they had done the summer after her graduation, the lot of them had to watch their backs for months as revenge was sweet and best served cold. After finishing her schooling at Ilvermorny, and receiving her second feather, She expressed a desire to learn about more than just Magical plants, as well as to learn to teach. So she applied for and was accepted into Oklahoma State University, planning to study botany, agriculture and teaching. Oklahoma State University Arianna settled into college life well. There was a small group of other Magic folk that identified each other by a few key words in an advertisement for a "ongoing fantasy larp". Which they basically used as a cover for some of the odd words they'd say and why they had wands. Magic of course was not used in front of No Maj, or at all really as a safety thing. But knowing that others where about like you helped make the change over from Ilvermorny to No Maj college a little easier. She kept to her studies, getting top marks in them, but, without her older brothers around to threaten anyone interested in her, she cut loose more than she had been at Ilvermorny. Becoming a bit of a club queen and going out with several different guys. At least until she met what she thought was THE guy in her third year. The No Maj His name was Stewart. He was a year behind her.. She didn't remember him from Ilvermorny but, it was a big school, so that's not unusual. He acted just like the others and knew all their terminology and had a wand. She and the others never used their wands at school so they all just assumed he was like them. It did not take them long to become serious and dated for the rest of her time at OSU. Oddly they never went to each others houses but he did meet her family. She never met his. It was assumed he'd propose after she graduated. A couple weeks before that they decided to go camping as a way to relax before the stress of her finals hit. Instead of going to a public camping grounds the went hiking into Ouachita National Forest to find a spot. And that's when it happened. Outside of Ilvermorny Pukwudgie are mean beings. That hate humans and are very territorial. And the young couple ran into a group of them. They attacked, she had expected him to be able to pull out her wand and help her take care of them. But no, he just had a freak out and she had to save them both. After that they had a long talk and she learned that he was a No Maj. He had just managed to pick up on their lingo and made himself a wand, thinking the larp they were in looked fun. She was surprised and hurt but managed to recover from it. She and the others in the group felt it was partly the groups fault for not making SURE its members where magical and just assuming everyone was. Something that changed shortly after this. She had hoped he'd keep the secrets and they could still get married. But, this was not to be. With the news of magic is real he changed. He told her he wanted her to use her magic to cheat the system at gambling, rob banks and other ways to get money with magic. Or he would go public with it. So she had no choice, She reported the issue to MaCUSA and they sent out a large team of Obliviators to the college. As not only did his mind need to be wiped of all memories of her and her family and magic, but other no maj that knew of them as a couple as well so as to not tip him off again. Due to the sheer size of what had to be done, she was told that if she caused Obliviators to be needed again she'd get in trouble. In the end she graduated Summa Cum Laude but with a broken heart and dreams of the future with Stewart smashed. Life After School While she was at OSU her family chose to pick up their ranch in Oklahoma and move, in mass, to the Bluefeathers lands in South Dakota near the Black hills. The herds where integrated and each of the siblings where given a house in the forests of the family land. Ari chose a simple log cabin type with a single loft bedroom. But lots of room for plants in and out of it. There she began to teach in a school like the one she went to when younger, an elementary school for magical children, teaching them all the same as she was at their age. As well as working the ranch with her family. Home life and The Ranch It did not take Arianna long to settle into her new work. Mostly as used it to escape from her broken heart. She had found the best way, for her, to handle it was to treat things as if Stewart was dead and to mourn him. Because despite what he did, she still loved him deeply. And it was far easier to think of him as dead then to remember he's out there and has utterly no memory of her. It was this incident that ignited her extreme dislike of memory charms and spells. She understands the need for them to keep the magical world safe. But to know that someone you used to love so much is out there alive, and can't remember you, was devastating for her. Treating him as dead also allowed her an easier way to rebuke any interest thrown her way by locals in the town near the ranch. "I'm sorry I'm still in mourning over my dead fiance" was easier for some men to take then "I'm sorry I'm not interested right now" . It took her several years to feel like she was ready to date again. And even then nothing really worked out past two or three dates. In the meantime she loved her work. Working at the school allowed her to help raise the children, Work at the ranch allowed her time in nature . And she had her own house full of plants to grow and tend to to fulfill her love of plants. And all of it was just the right mix of routine and unexpectedness to give her a full life. The storm and the attack Working with Cattle is always tricky. They spook when things start floating about them, so between that and that and their lands boarded several No maj Ranches. A lot of their work is done without magic just so that its not seen by others, or did not cause a stampede One night in the summer of 2016 there was a massive storm, some minor flooding and a lot of lighting strikes. The family knew that there would be many spots on their fences that where down. So they contacted their neighbors and formed teams to go by horseback or in no maj trucks to find them and repair them before the cows or the bison got out. Ari was on a team with two of her brothers and several No maj when the found a huge tree that had fallen down near the area where the bison are at. Even through the storm they could hear the cries of a trapped Bison calf, it's mother nearby looking for it. They all got down off their horses to look for it. Ari was the one to find it pinned under some branches. She managed to get it out and had the terrified creature in her arms to set it down so it could find its mother. Calling the others over to start pulling the tree off the fence now that the baby was rescued. However the mother found her first , and, in a fit or rage over the cries of its child charged at the woman. Catching her by the middles and tossing her into fallen tree like a rag doll. The buffalo's horns had dug into her pelvis and a huge gash was created. Before her brothers could get to her and take her someplace to heal her with magic one of the no maj in the group had gotten to her and put her in his truck to speed her to the nearest Hospital. She spent several hours in surgery there, almost not making it out. But in the end she pulled through. But, she was not whole anymore. The surgeons had to remove her reproductive system as it had been damaged by the bison's horns beyond their ability to heal it. Leaving her unable to have children. Due to the number of people that knew of what happened to her, combined with the previous warning to not get Obliviators involved again. She had to heal the slow magic less way. This took several months and most of it spent in a room in her parents house so they could tend to her. She felt helpless and alone and became more and more withdrawn. After the attack By the time she was fully healed and back to work, the entire small town they lived in had heard of what had happened to her. Any attempts to date after that failed for a variety of reasons. So, eventually she mentally decided she would just become the crazy plant lady and she gave up looking for a partner in life. To occupy herself she worked harder then ever for several years. This now included writing several scholarly papers about magical plants and how to combine no maj teaching techniques with teaching Magical folk. When these papers were published it attracted the attention of a magical school seeking to have her come teach for them. But, to her surprise it was NOT her Alma mater Ilvermony, But Hogwarts. She accepted the post in early winter of 2022, To start with the new semester starting in January of 2023. She was eager to go to another country and to also, hopefully, learn more about her paternal family. Her arrival at the school, however, was delayed by the need to stay and help with a drought in the area. The magics to keep the plants alive was delicate and tricky, and had to be handled carefully to not attract No Maj attention. This delayed her arrival in Scotland till March of 2023, and by then, things where, not what she was expecting at the school. Hogwarts Faculty Spring 2023 Ari arrived at Hogwarts on March 4th, just a few short weeks after Judy Dorchester arrived during a school dance and took over control of the school. Hogwarts under her thumb was nothing like she had heard from her paternal grandparents. Everyone was fed gruel, the students where stuck in uniform at all times and it was being run more like a prison camp then a school. Arriving at the same day as her was Addison Blackwell, was there to start teaching Ancient Studies, and like her had gotten delayed. 2023 - 2024 2024 - 2025 Personal Traits Personality Appearance Arianna is, at 6' 2" quite tall for a woman. She has long brown almost black hair that 99% of the time has some sort of braid in it. Her skin is a dark reddish tan due to her Attitudes Skills & Abilities Possessions Relationships Chase Eastwood With staff and students Professors Addison Blackwell Liliana Lemieux Vanagandr Grograman Morgana Grograman Lucifer Gillespie Gaston Reuter Arklin Owsley Johanna von Grimm Students Sila Warrington Essa Nazari Kamila Bullstrod Morgan Maldive Rumors Rumors are sourced from The Owl Post Rumour has it articles and are free to use in Roleplay. 2022 - 2023 You wouldn’t think dragons and plants would mix but apparently they do! A budding romance?! A certain herbology teacher is practically glowing of late. Perhaps this means that Dragonology classes will starting back up again soon? Rumour has it Professor DracheBlume was seen in a dress on a dinner date with Professor Eastwood does this mean Professor DracheBlume has a girly side to her? 2023 - 2024 Rumour has it that a popular pair of romantically involved professors actually tied the knot. A few professors and some students mistook the fountain for a pool. A Slytherin was seen diving towards the Head Girl with her rusty pliers only for Professor DracheBlume to drag her off by her wings. Wednesday's Herbology was mysteriously canceled, but rumours of inciting smells coming from the staff hall started soon after. Did the American teachers have a feast of their own instead of classes. A spell seemed to have gone awry for Dermot as he was seen in Professor Drachblume’s recent Herbology class serenading the flower child professor. Rumour has it there’s an ancient Lakota recipe involving jalapenos and pop rocks that makes you fart fireworks. The Herbology professor ran out of course material and has dedicated the rest of term to covering the endless number of wand woods. Rumour has it that a group of students helped to water DracheBlume’s tiny trees rather well. Spring has sprung and a certain American professor couple is seen working on the groundskeeper’s hut together. Could one of them be the new caretaker and keeper of keys? Rumour has it Professor DracheBlume wakes up super early to have her morning tea with Edna. Some students are worried, based on the last warning, that Ouroboros may be after Ilvermorny alumni next. It seems our dragon loving professor is back from a long trip. I don’t know who is more excited to see him, the students or a certain herbology professor. Is that wedding bells in the near future? Rumour has it that the Ilvermorny duo now wear matching feathers. Rumour has it that a Badger and a Lion thought that three of their professors needed a little more starch in their diets and tossed a platter of potatoes at them. And while the food was flying at them a well known flirty snake tried to sit in Dracheblume’s lap. This did not end well for him at all. Eastwood’s parting words to him may have given him a bit of a pause. Wedding bells might be closer than anyone thinks for a certain herbology and dragon care professor. Blue feathers never tell lies. Rumour has it that a certain Herbology teacher has canceled classes the next two weeks to go get married. Rumour has it that a prank war is starting between two adults who can’t stand each other. Hopefully it won’t end with one of them getting their face broken, again.< Rumour has it, that on the nights Eastwood is not around, Dracheblume curls up with a plush German shepherd doll. 2024 -2025 There are reports after a late night after hours altercation in that Dracheblume now has a rather large admirer that is calling her princess. She is not impressed. The herbology professor kept the vampire Glaus back, apparently he really is becoming a vampire and she is worried. Reports are out on that singing and the sounds of a guitar playing carols can be heard from the Caretakers hut a lot more often of late. A couple first years must have not gotten the message that Dracheblume is VERY taken and tried to fix her up with the new Caretaker the other night. Lets hope Eastwood isn’t the jealous type. Reports are in that after the last full moon the gamekeepers huts is scratched up worse than the castle doors. The witch in the woods must have really wanted in for more than just the chickens this time. Good thing the inhabitants are more than able to handle it! Gillespie and Dracheblume where overheard in the Great hall talking about a dead Centaur leader and a possible alliance with them due to it. Wonder what that’s all about. Sharp eyes looking out a window towards the Hut Sunday afternoon may have seen a unicorn run out of the forest and collapse on the ground with silver streaks on its flanks. Thankfully it looks like a small group of professors and a student healed it up. Rumour has it that thanks to the portkey prank, Dracheblume and Eastwood have set up lemonade and cookies in the hut due to their many visitors. 2025 -2026 Professor DracheBlume has been using the empty castle for some wild Ilvermorny graduate parties this summer … Oooh, err! Rumour has it that an Angry Slytherin almost got his entire house mad at him by going toe to toe with Dracheblume. She had threatened to take points from the entire table if the food tosser didn’t confess. Nearly cost them around 150 points. Lucky for him he confessed and the house point loss was not nearly as bad. The lions and snakes were having a food fight during dinner. A teacher got involved and an older male student ended up having to go to the hospital wing. Did people at the Winged Horse riding club hear right and Drachblume used to be in Rodeos as a trick rider? Dracheblume gave Vikander a new scar after his last class. Rumour is that Vikander has learned why it took a man that works with dragons to catch Dracheblume. Don’t get her mad! Rumour has it that Gillespie got an urgent owl on the 14th that made him run like mad to the Groundskeepers Hut and then shortly after him and Dracheblume where running to the gates. Wonder what’s up there? Who was that woman in the white fur coat that Dracheblume lead through the staircase to the third floor? The Fluffy Flu scared a few professors off. They haven’t been walking the halls much. A few have left town, and Dracheblume is leaving the country. Did you see Dracheblume free that lion from the snargaluff in class? AWESOME! Green and Dracheblume must have worked out their differences as they where seen plotting something as they walked along the halls together. Wish the banshee actually got arrested, should have kept her tied up in the courtyard so her favourite wolves could eat her. Why did they try to arrest the Professor?! What has she done to deserve such awful treatment!? It looked like more people where upset over Dracheblume getting almost arrested then that Aurors where there after Fox. Owsley, Drachblume and Green all in the same castle again? Oh this will not be good. 2026 -2027 Apparently Eastwoods socks are soooo bad that Dracheblume came to class just to ask when he was going to pick them up. That new Divs proff is something else! And did you hear he taught Dracheblume and Eastwood? The Head of the DMLE was in Dracheblumes class on Wednesday. Whats up with that? Why is he even in the castle? Gallo has a normal face under that mask. Apparently Dracheblume has never seen it, and they went to the same school and all that. First time I’ve ever seen her speechless. Someone must have ticked off one of the herbology professors. The walkways around the castle are clear. The path from the long gallery to the classroom greenhouse has hip high snow. Some people have said they saw DracheBlume escorting some strange man who was poking about the castle. What is he looking for? Rumour has it that a very tall professor is always late to dances so he and his partner can have the dance hall to themselves. Where the heck were Eastwood and Dracheblume whilst that troll was about? SUSPICIOUS! Behind the scenes Arianna is an alt of furry/fantasy blogger Softpaw Sommer Blog link. She found the sim on a Muggle Monday to take a tribute photo for Alan Rickman. After exploring it for a blog post she fell in love with the build and decided to join the rp. She also plays Aisling Rose Opal Jones, Magnolia Taffy Feathersweet and Marigold Macaron Feathersweet. As well as a member of the Sim ooc staff as a Head ALO Category:Professors